The Bottom Of The Atlantic
by Emolichic1
Summary: An "absolution" just never ends as Rose begins a new journey with Jack.


Story: The Bottom Of The Atlantic

Time Frame: 1912

Rated: PG13

Disclaimers: I don't own Cora, Jack, Rose, etc. They all belong to James Cameron.

Summary: The Titanic had just sank and now, Rose is trying to get a boat.

She didn't know how long she had been drifting out here. Here in this cold isolated water. She is just drifting and trying to stay alert. The battle to stay awake is starting to tire its will. She didn't want to die like this. Not like this. She had never dreamed that it would end like this. In the middle of a freezing North Atlantic and after a tragic sinking that took the lives of so many. So many men, women, and lost children. Her eyes are now molded together by the freezing ice and so is her hair, the once scarlet red losing its color.

He is stiff. 'Just a moment longer', he thought as he fought to stay awake. The contours of his face is turning pale and blue and his lips are ice cold.

Even if he survived this, he will develop hypothermia with being in the water for so long.

This is like pure Hell for the survivors. Waiting, waiting, and waiting for what? An endless absolution? Hope for being saved? Drowned? Dead?!?

"None of it makes any sense", shouts a lady passenger. "My husband! My children! All of them ripped away from me!"

Dreams didn't just end. They didn't just come to a halt all because of a sinking ship. They stayed strong. Strong and determined.

"Women, move your oars", shouted the commanding Officer Lowe who continuously blew his whistle.

The women were all first class. They weren't used to being ordered around.

This is a new for Ruth who had just been recently transferred to this boat. The officer on that one was scared of her. Her and her "charming" wit.

She labeled people. She probed them. She'd make jokes about the third classers. She was almost big headed as the Count's friend Lenette.

If she could, she would tear them apart!

Those low life middle and third class snipes!

They are nothing but useless! They steal, they talk dirty, and they are dirty.

How many times had she tried that on Rose? And how many times had she been ignored?

And now, the crewmen are shouting at something in the distance but she's not even listening. Not even to the harsh whispering of Molly's.

The wind is chilly that morning but she had been saved. Saved along with 706 survivors and one more that had just climbed into another boat.

One that was not supposed to survive at all but a definite relief none the less.

The Carpathia is an awkward ship. It's filled with commoners and Ruth is devastated that she is alone with this crowd. Were they really going to leave her like this? What about her people? Her crowd? Where were they?

She's got to get off of this monster.

If only, she can find Rose and drag her back to first class.

All will be good and dandy.

But Rose would have rather died with the Titanic. She wouldn't have wanted the life of expense and exposure over love and success. That's not how she was taught but she wouldn't have liked the things that Ruth had planned for her. She would have gone back to that poor boy and Cal would have made a big fuss to the newspapers. He would be standing there, taking pictures.

No, Rose would have been carred off to marry him- the ruthless son of the tycoon man, Nathan Hockley. He was rich and came from an educated family. Not to mention, handsome. No, he hid it well.

He was a bastard.

Jack was finally allowed on board and he was the last to get on. His eyes are frosty and so are the rest of his facial features and some even got into his hair.

"Good lord John, I've been lookin' all over for you man", he heard a passenger yell over the noise but he can't stop searching for Rose. Not yet. It's too soon.

She couldn't be dead. Could she?

'Drown that thought Jack!'

The noise grew louder and louder as more people arrived on the boat and Jack turned left and right and finally sees _her_. He makes a beeline for her. "Rose", he cried out frantically. In a daze, Rose spinned to him and inhaled a sharp intake of breathe. "Jack oh Jack", she flings her arms around him and now, they're just talking excitedly. He kisses her all over- her face, her neck, her hair. "Shh, it's alright Rose! I'm alright! See, I'm here......!"

Thank god!

* * *

**"Cora" **

_A small flop of brown hair flew by and a tall man is following. "The water's growing higher daddy", she says in a state of shock. The second that she's in his arms, the gates slammed shut and left the passengers there to drown. One man started cursing at the officers. Cora hid behind her father's head. All heads swirled around as the water rushed at them like a tornado. Cora screamed as the water pulled her with it. Her daddy joined hands with her but he was soon pulled under the torrents. Cora looked around for him and made a drowning noise as the water just kept coming. Finally, there was nothing. _

~Small hands fell under water and that was it. Now, we just heard about it but we are very much touched by it. All six of us girls excepting Ruth. She's just obsessed with wealth and power. I am her friend but I can see it in her tiring eyes. She's not the type of lady who would be seen with a social class squander. I am Margaret "Molly" Brown and being a lady isn't always easy. Not these days……~

The ship Carpathia had just arrived at the dock and telegrams from all over the place started to send out messages.  
Headlines flocked the streets. "Titanic had sank! She went asunder! Here here, read all about it", cried a small boy holding up his own paper.

Rose snickered quietly. How predictable? One would think that the survivors would be given their needs first! Like medical aid, money, and a shelter. These people are clueless. 

_Cora wanted to dance with Jack but the pretty Rose had him first and Jack had to decline her offer. He was her best friend so, he was supposed to dance with her only. _  
_Cora reluctantly took Johnny Lyle's hand and allowed him to access her to the floor but she kept her glance on Jack and Rose. Johnny is one year older than her and more experienced. He was friends with the older steerage boys but he'd still play with her. _

"Will we ever rest Jack?"

He holds her tighter. "We'll make it Rose! You jump I jump, remember?"

"I I remember!"

"We'll get through this!"


End file.
